The K.H Chronicles
The K.H Chronicles (the K.H stands for Kingdom Hearts) is a flash trilogy parody of the first installment of the critically acclaimed Kingdom Hearts series. The flash was created by Jordan Duchnycz/Aro and Black Rose. Synopsis The K.H Chronicles 1.1 The story begins on Destiny Islands with Sora waking up from a dream, causing Kairi to think he had been sniffing paopu leaves (which prompts Sora to accuse his pet slug Fluffy of using them). Riku then approaches them and complains about being the only one who is actually doing any work, and Sora convinces Fluffy to go swimming with him...in salt water, which results in Fluffy's death (which Sora quickly forgets about). That night, Sora ignores a warning from Ansem about the impending danger, and ends up in the possession of a Keyblade, which he is not entirely sure how to use. The K.H Chronicles 1.2 Sora and Obi-Wan Kenobi wake up in Traverse Town, and Obi-Wan tricks a shopkeeper into giving him paopu leaves, leaving Sora on his own. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy of Disney Castle are looking for someone with a "key", which they first assume is Leon (he's actually using his housekey). After trying (and failing) to get a laugh at a comedy club's "open mike nite", he runs into Cloud who gives him Magic and Dodge Roll (though Sora still has trouble with it). After an awkward confrontation with Leon, Sora wakes up at a hotel, then leaves when Yuffie starts to ramble. Shortly after, Sora gets his hand stuck in a mailbox, and Donald and Goofy finally find him, who recruit Sora to go along with them in their "small stupid Hubba-Bubba sponsored ship, with only two seats and no legroom." Sora would rather go with Obi-Wan, but he died of a paopu leaf overdose. The K.H Chronicles 1.3 The final episode opens with a montage of Sora, Donald, and Goofy traveling through other worlds until eventually, they reach Hollow Bastion (after Sora crash lands the ship into the castle). He confronts Riku, who is now under the control of Ansem and is "wearing a dress." Riku flees and Sora enters the Keyhole to find Riku. Kairi finally wakes up and tries to escape the castle with Donald and Goofy, while Sora is falling into darkness while hearing the voice of someone named Frank (who sounds suspiciously like Sean Connery). When that segment is over, Sora finds himself as a Heartless, and almost gets himself killed until Kairi realizes who he actually is. Kairi reverts Sora back to his normal form, and he seals the Keyhole and confronts Ansem, who has a hard time putting up with Sora. He single-handedly defeats Ansem and he goes with Donald and Goofy down a long road, feeling like he is forgetting something...leaving Riku to close the door all by himself. The K.H Chronicles 1.4 According to the newgrounds comment some person said they wanted them to create The K.H Chronicles 1.4, It may be Kingdom hearts Chain of memories chronicles since that came after kingdom hearts 1. It may be made in 2014 and it may be released in 2014. ( Since its 1.4. ) Differences between game and flash Sora One of the most obvious differences is the characteristics of Sora...while he is eager and confident in the game, he is outright unintelligent and slow in the flash. He kills his own slug in salt water, ignores Ansem's warnings, uses a flashlight to defeat Darkside Heartless, fails at "open mike nite", scrapes his knee while trying to do a dodge roll, gets his hand stuck in a mailbox, sings the Oscar-Meyer song while on the ship, fails on The Price is Right, crashlands the ship into Hollow Bastion, daydreams about a love life with a chicken, can't do a Trinity move correctly, thinks he is a butterfly when he is actually a Heartless (and a human), can't understand the concept of Ansem's name, and forgets to close the door, leaving Riku to do it all by himself. Outside Characters A variety of characters outside of the Kingdom Hearts universe appear in the flash, making an obvious difference from the game. Harry Potter He appears in the first episode providing a solution for defeating Darkside Heartless, claiming to do "more than Obi-Wan" Obi-Wan Kenobi Appears in the first two episodes, providing useless solutions for defeating Darkside Heartless and cheating a shopkeeper out of Paopu Leaves, resulting in his own death. Professor Farnsworth Briefly appears at the end of the second episode, leaving his ship completely unattened to with the keys in the ignition. His ship is used by Sora to travel to other worlds. Bob Barker During the beginning of the final episode, there is a flashback sequence of Sora on The Price is Right, with Bob Barker as the host. Sora fails to get the simple answer of four munny. Category:Flash series Category:Video Game Parodies